When rendering graphics/frames for a real-time application, such as a video game, it may be difficult and costly to incorporate realistic lighting simulations for the graphics/frames because computations for realistic rendering of shadows and lights are resource intensive and time consuming. For example, traditional techniques for radiosity computations that account for the effects of reflected light and produce photorealistic illumination may take days or even weeks to compute for complex geometry of a frame. Due to these time constraints, traditional radiosity computations may take too long to be employed for real-time illumination changes at runtime (e.g., during game play). Accordingly, traditional techniques for radiosity computations may be limited to pre-computation off-line in a development environment. Moreover, pre-computation of the lighting may be unable to satisfactorily account for illumination changes in lighting due to dynamic movement of objects in a scene, such as user controlled game characters and other moving/dynamic objects.